A New Quest
by Vongola Snow Guardian
Summary: Ryo is a pokemon trainer that specializes in fire pokemon. When he finds out that he has the same injury as Sabrina the Gym Leader they go on a queat with Alex. WArning this is before my other pokemon story. Its a SabrinaxOC


Author's note: This was a request I got from this guy. So her is the first chapter review tell me what i can improve

-x-x-x-x-x

In Saffron City there is a new trainer who specializes in fire pokemon. It is said that he was the ultimate fire pokemon trainer there is in the kanto region. Every trainer that lives near challenges him and he doesn't win all battles he wins most of them. Although there's a rumor going on that he has a pokemon that's not a fire type. Yet it hasn't been proven true. On a sunny day in Saffron city the trainer got out of his house.

"Ah such a sunny day might as well keep on traveling" the trainer said. He was staying at his friends place while he trained. Today he was going to challenge the Gym Leader Sabrina. It was rumored that she got in an accident last year. Apparently she hurt her wrist. That also wasn't proven. As he was going out he heard someone calling him.

"Hey Ryo where are you going today" someone said. It was his friend Jason.

"Ah Jason well today I'm going to challenge Sabrina and move on to the next town" is all he said. Jason didn't get to say anything else because Ryo already ran off. Jason went to check the mail. There it had a doctor's letter. It was for Ryo. Inside it had information about his injury he suffered three weeks ago to his wrist.

"That Ryo never takes care of himself" is all Jason said and walked back to the house.

*Meanwhile in the Gym*

"Um Hello I came to challenge the Gym Leader Sabrina" Ryo yelled out.

"Get lost kid I don't have time for you right now I need to go away" Someone said n the darkness inside the Gym. All of a sudden the lights turned on and there she was there was Sabrina.

"What do you mean go away" Ryo yelled out.

"Like I told you I don't have time to deal with you" Sabrina said while walking away.

"Wait you have to battle me you're the gym leader" Ryo yelled out.

"Ha fine this will be quick then sent out your pokemon" Sabrina said.

"Now come aid my call Ninetales" yelled Ryo

"Kadabra" is all Sabrina said. Ninetales and Kadabra where staring at each other.

"Now Ninetales Quick Attack" said Ryo. All of a sudden Ninetales rushed towards Kadabra.

"Kadabra Psybeam" Sabrina ordered her pokemon. As Ninetales was rushing towards Kadabra he was hit by a Psybeam. Even though Ninetales was hit by the attack it still attacked knocking down Kadabra.

"Now Flamethrower Ninetales" yelled Ryo while Kadabra was getting up.

"Kadabra Reflect" said Sabrina. As she said that Kadabra use Reflect weakening the damage done by Flamethrower.

"Now finish this silly battle Kadabra Psybeam" said Sabrina. As she said that Kadabra rushed to Ninetales and used Psybeam.

"Ninetales quick dodge it" said to Ninetales but it was too late Ninetales was already defeated.

"Ninetales return" is all Ryo said. As the pokeball came back to him he reached out his hand, but the pokeball went past his hand. Sabrina saw that and just stared.

"Damn injury acting up right now" Ryo said quietly as he went to pick up the pokeball.

"Hey you do you have an injury to your wrist" Sabrina asked.

"What if I do" replied Ryo getting ready to leave

"Wait then you might be able to help me"

"How can I help you" Ryo asked.

"Well do you know how to heal your injury?"

"Yeah of course I do I was going to head there after this battle why?"

"Well I have the same injury as you maybe you can tell me where this place is" Sabrina said touching her wrist. Ryo just smiled.

"Why would I help you the world we live in is selfish you know that" Ryo said walking away.

"You didn't think so when you were younger." Those words made Ryo stop.

"When you were younger you where kinder you lived happily" Sabrina said.

"Shut up Sabrina" Ryo yelled. Yet Sabrina kept talking.

"Awhile back something made you change your mind and that was the" is all she said when she was interrupted by Ryo.

"Shut up! Now Charizard get ready for battle" Ryo yelled as he threw his pokeball towards Sabrina. Sabrina didn't get a change to react as a pokemon was in front of her.

"Now Charizard Flamethrower" said Ryo. As Charizard was ready to unleash his Flamethrower he was interrupted.

"Charmelleon Dragon Rage" yelled a voice. The attack wasn't strong enough to defeat Charizard just to distract Charizard.

"Hey don't use Pokemon to hurt other people" yelled out the boy. Ryo looked at him.

"Your right I lost it there Charizard return" Ryo said.

"Thanks for helping me" Ryo said.

"No problem I'm Alex" Alex said.

"Okay I'm Ryo nice to meet you"

"Hey Lady are you okay" Alex yelled at Sabrina. Sabrina looked at Alex.

"I didn't need your help kid" is all Sabrina said.

"Well I'm off laters kid"

"Hey wait"Alex yelled "Can I come with you?" Alex yelled.

"Why would you wanna come with me?"

"Cause I want you to teach me to how to battle"

'Kid I'm going to Johto are you sure your parent will let you"

"Yeah I'm already on my own journey" Alex said

"Ah fine but whatever happens to you I'm not responsible okay" Ryo said.

"Okay hey Lady don't you want to go with us" Alex said.

"Its Sabrina and if the guy lets me I will" Sabrina said.

"Fine but don't ever talk about my past" is all Ryo said.

And that's how the journey of three very different people began


End file.
